The Fire of The Stars
by Utsuri-chan
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji hear there's a new girl at their school, and her name's Akemi Sohma. She turns out to be really mysterious, but her attitude's like a mix between Tohru and Kyo's. Strange, but probably just a coincidence.
1. The Second Year Tohru lived with Them

The Fire of the Stars   
Chapter 1, The Second Year Tohru lived with the Sohma's 

It was about 6:00 A.M., and Tohru was in the kitchen fixing up some breakfast for everyone. She was half asleep, and she hadn't remembered it was New Year's Eve. Kyo walked in yawning and stretching, then walked up behind Tohru and looked over her shoulder to see what she was making.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

Tohru was startled from hearing his voice, since she hadn't heard him walk in, and she jumped slightly, turning to him.

"Oh! Eh… I was just making some omelets for you guys." She said, smiling. "I could make something else for you if you don't want that."

"That's fine…" Kyo said, yawning again. He started to walk into the dining room, but Yuki walked in to the room, looking like a zombie.

"Eh…are you okay…?" Kyo asked, looking creeped out. Yuki just mumbled 'whatever' in response.

Tohru just smiled and put the omelets on separate plates. She then started trying to carry all four plates into the dining room, but failed miserably and was about to drop them.

"Stop trying to do everything on your own…" Kyo said scornfully, taking two of the plates from Tohru before she dropped them.

"Hehe… Sorry 'bout that…" She smiled sheepishly and followed Kyo into the dining room, and Yuki followed her. They set the plates down at the table. Tohru sat in the middle seat and Kyo and Yuki sat on either side of her. Shigure then came in, smiling that grin of his.

"Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! Oooh, hey, there's breakfast! Thank you Tohru!" His grin widened and he happily sat down to eat, on the opposite side of the table as the others. Heh. So childish.

"Oh! I completely forgot it was New Years Eve! I have so much to clean!" Tohru scolded herself for being so forgetful, and then began to eat quickly.

Kyo growled lightly. "You better not expect me to go to the Sohma festival…"

Shigure continued smiling, but more mischievously. "I knew you were going to say that. You just want to spend the night with Tohru, don't ya."

"What?! No! Why the hell would that be the reason!? I just don't want to see that damn Kagura!" Kyo's hair stood up like an angry cat, and an anime sweat drop appeared on the back of Tohru's head.

"Which animal's year is it this year?" Tohru asked.

"Well, since last year was the year of the rabbit, this year's the year of the dragon! Hatori's year." Shigure said with his childish grin plastered on his face.

A sweat drop formed on Kyo's head. "I bet his dance will be… _interesting_…"

"Don't be rude, you stupid cat." (A/J: Announcer voice Aaand, Yuki starts Kyo's daily temper tantrum! E/Y: GO YUKI!)

"Shut up, you damn rat! I bet you were thinking the same thing!" Ah… Kyo's foul language can be so entertaining…

"How can you be so loud, so early in the morning?" Yuki calmly asked while continuing to eat his oh-so-delicious omelet. (A/S: Stop inflating Tohru's ego. A/J: x.x; Hey, how can you tell me what to do? You're my character… T/H: You really think it's delicious? )

Kyo clenched his fists and tried really hard to control his temper. "Damn…rat…" (A/J: Claps for Kyo and listens to Kingdom Hearts song over and over… A/S: -.-; Kyo's better when he's angry. A/J: ..Yeah.. . …But it's amazing that he can control his temper!)

About ten minutes later, everyone was finished with breakfast, so Tohru called Hana and Uo and asked them to help them clean. Hana agreed happily, and Uo agreed as long as 'orange top' didn't come anywhere near her. (A/S: XD Go Arisa! A/J: xD Saki. "I wish you pleasant electrical signals this coming year.")

Hana and Uo walked to Shigure's house together, and they just walked in since all the doors were open. Uo had her dust mask on so her allergies wouldn't bother her, and Hana was wearing black as usual.

Kyo was helping Tohru sweep the floors. "Tell that psychic friend of yours she better not turn all the bathrooms gothic again…"

Tohru smiled sweetly at him. "Okay. I'll tell her."

Hana and Uo walked in right about then. "Hello, everyone…" Hana said. "Yo." Uo said.

"Hey guys!" Tohru stopped sweeping and looked at them.

Kyo didn't say anything, he just kept sweeping.

Okay…Now to start the cleaning frenzy! Hana went to clean the bathrooms, and Uo started dusting in up high places. "Oh, Hana-chan? Please don't turn the bathrooms gothic again… Kyo and Yuki didn't like it…" Tohru said to Hana, smiling with a sweat drop.

"Alright." Hana said, in her normal tone.

Kyo walked by Uo, and tripped her as she was cleaning a ceiling fan. (A/J: Bad kitty. X.X; )

"Damn you orange-top!!! Don't mess with me when I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart!!!!!" Uo looked really pissed off, and grabbed Kyo by the neck. Though he was practically being strangled, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Please don't kill him, Miss Uotani! I don't want having a dead body in my house on my record…" Shigure said sarcastically.

Hehe. That day passed by quick enough, and once Uo and Hana left, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki went up on the roof to wait for the New Year's fireworks, then stay up for the sunrise. Shigure had gone to the main Sohma house for the festival. Tohru smiled at the sky and put her arms around Yuki and Kyo's shoulders. She just loved sitting up on the roof with these guys. Kyo blushed slightly as he glanced at her, but returned to his tough-mode…well, sort of. He smiled. Yuki just started smiling.

"What are your wishes?" Tohru asked them.

"I am seriously gonna beat that damn rat this year…." Kyo mumbled.

"And once again, you are wishing." Yuki said rudely to Kyo. "I don't really have anything to wish for…"

Tohru smiled, "I wish that everyone would get along even better than last year!"

Kyo and Yuki both looked at her, smiling, and thinking _"So that's what she wished for last year…_"

**Next chapter, I Heard Her Name's Sohma**

A new girl shows up at Kaiwaia High, and her name's Sohma. But Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure don't know who she is. Could it be a coincidence?


	2. I Heard Her Name's Sohma

**Chapter 2, I Heard Her Name's Sohma**

On the next school day, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all woke up early. And as usual, Tohru made breakfast for everyone. It seemed like a perfectly normal day, until they met the new girl at school. Everyone was saying she was a Sohma, so apparently she was related to 'Prince' Yuki, 'Catboy' Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. ( A/S: x.x; I've been added to the family of fifteen…how sad.. A/J: o.O…Not sad, awesome! )

She had short orange-ish brown hair, red-ish mahogany eyes, and a frail figure. She was in 10th grade, like Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. And, she just happened to have the same schedule as Tohru. How ironic.

Tohru sat down next to her before first class. "Hello!" Tohru said cheerfully to her.

"…Hello." She responded.

"Hey, I heard you were a Sohma. O.o Do you live at the Sohma house?" Tohru asked her.

She was quiet for a moment, then said, "I am a Sohma… but I've never heard of the Sohma house. Are there other Sohma's at this school?"

"Oh… so you must not be one of them… Yep! There's Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, and Momiji Sohma." Tohru smiled.

"…Hm. They sound familiar…" She said to herself.

"What's your first name?" Tohru asked.

"Akemi."

Kyo and Yuki walked in right about then, bickering. Yuki ignored Kyo when he spotted Tohru talking to the new student. He walked over to introduce himself.

"Hey, you damn rat! Get back here!" Kyo said before noticing who the people were Yuki was walking to.

Akemi glanced at the two boys, but her eyes went straight to Kyo. Hm. Why would he look like her great grandfather?

"What the hell are you staring at?" Kyo asked rudely, when he saw Akemi looking at him. She merely smiled.

"Kyo, Yuki, this is Akemi Sohma! Akemi, this is Kyo and Yuki Sohma!" Tohru introduced everyone by pointing at them as she said their names.

"Hello, Kyo, Yuki." Akemi bowed her head at them.

Yuki smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Akemi."

Kyo just stared at her suspiciously.

Akemi looked at Kyo. "You resemble Great Grandfather." She said.

"You saying I look like an old man!?"

"No. I'm saying you have his hair color, his eyes, and a bracelet like he did."

Kyo's eyes widened slightly. "Are you related to master Kazuma..?"

"…Yeah. Kazuma is my foster father."

"What the hell?! He didn't tell me about you!?" Kyo was about to explode. Everyone in the class was staring at them.

Oo "Eh…Hey guys, why don't we go somewhere else to talk about this?" Tohru suggested while looking around at all the beady eyes staring at them.

They left the room and went into the hall.

"So, that must mean… technically, you're Kyo's sister." Yuki said.

"Are you guys cursed or something?" Akemi asked. A sweat drop formed on their heads. "'Cause I turn into a feline every time a boy hugs me. The type of feline varies, but still…"

Tohru had swirly eyes. "There are so many people in the zodiac!" Kyo and Yuki just stared at Akemi blankly. ( A/S: 3 I'm so confusing. A/J: All thanks to me. A/S: . Stop ruining my daydreams… )


End file.
